


WHERE'S MY PUPPET

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cult of Cthulhu, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo





	WHERE'S MY PUPPET

Where’s 

My

Puppet 

？

塑料制作的所谓南瓜灯格外挑战他的神经。曾几何时万圣节需要如此廉价的品味来填补它空洞的内核？

不耐的心情倒是与Napoleon阴郁的扮相格外相称，脸上那层白粉是Gaby涂抹上去，人造的尖牙是个人的陶瓷制藏品，两个简明的装扮再敷衍不过，偏偏一张俊俏的雅贼面庞已经足够过路的女孩将糖果洒进他的手中。

“你真的很无趣。”

扮相成科学怪人的德国女同事愤愤不平的看着Solo鼓囊囊的糖果口袋。

“这叫个人魅力。”

吸血鬼伯爵不屑看她。算是在共事好友语言的不满里尝到一些甜头。男人低头挑选了颗包装精致的巧克力，抛给对方的动作充满挑衅。Gaby的反击还没来得及开展，他已经迈开腿朝人群奚落的方向离开。

“这就回去了？”

女孩在身后喊。

“回家雕南瓜！”

他的答案不知是真是假。

 

但坐在自家门前楼梯上的人怎么看都不会是幻觉。

那颗毛茸茸的脑袋竟然在万圣节扮相之下依旧吸引了过多注意力。奇怪，他以为今晚的Mendez会跟随他家的金发小伙子走遍社区大小房屋呢。

不过既然来了，Solo可不擅长拒绝他。

没有烟味，他越走近，一股甜腻的香味越加清晰。发呆的人没察觉到自己，直到自己敲在他脑门的那一下落在实处，方才令对方抬起了头。

入眼的妆容倒是着实令Solo惊喜。依照Tony Mendez其人平日的心性，断然是不会花上几小时只为万圣一夜的狂欢。木偶的造像从面庞上的吊线轨迹到浅淡的唇上色彩都称得上天衣无缝。Napoleon感到不适，不过也只是一闪而过。

“哦，嗨。”

男人低头试图撑起自己。外勤特工索性一把捞起他的臂膀助力。“进来坐。”他倒是开门见山，让轻飘飘的瘦长同事跟在身后。

他似乎听见木头吱呀。

 

你猜怎么着呢。

万圣节鬼魂们可不会帮你整理报告。Mendez把快餐盒子一股脑丢进垃圾袋内，伴着难忘的辣椒酱味道他终于完成了万圣夜的任务。

天。他再也不要吃那家泰国菜了。

当他就要怀疑自己正伴着西装内浸入梦里，一连串敲门声突兀的叫他起身。没错，今天是万圣夜，但他记得自己分明在门前放置了供孩子们自取的糖———

他不清楚这个是否算作万圣节装扮。

一个巨大的，不可名状的黑色泥沼立在Mendez身前。他尽力在其中分辨出一个人形来，右侧的脸像是被撕开一道可怖的裂口，其下露出章鱼触节上的吸盘来。沾染着淤泥般混沌的一只只触手由人性背后冒出来，乖巧诡异的不时小幅度摇晃。

还有一股，一股甜腻味道。

“我的木偶...”

这可不是不给糖就捣蛋。

Mendez下意识后退，那触肢迅疾的刺过来环住自己的后颈。冰凉的，黏腻的，但意外温柔的感觉侵袭了人类敏感的感官。

“在哪里？”

人形向前靠近，缓慢的从一团泥中移动，它睁开只眼睛，藏在淤泥里的眼睛。Mendez放大了瞳孔，挣扎的肉身被探出来的男人桎梏，而尖叫，堵在那只滑进自己口腔的触肢。

男人的棕发，眉宇，胡须，无一不带着黑色的水液，缓慢下滑的体态又黏腻如血液。

“人偶...”

他用触肢填满Tony的嘴，用强力的四肢让对方不再动弹。

“我的人偶...”

他用海一般蓝的眼睛看着人类。

 

TBC


End file.
